Hermione Granger et la courge violette
by Mayunaise
Summary: Hermione Granger pose une grosse courge violette sur son bureau au début du cours de Potions. Severus Snape se demande à quoi elle pourra bien servir. OS pour le concours de Starck29 sur le forum La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. COMPLETE


**Bonjour bonsoir !** Et non, je ne suis pas morte /o/ Je suis en Nouvelle Zélande depuis mars MAIS j'ai pas mal écrit et mon nouveau projet avance bien.

Voici un petit O.S pour le concours d'écriture de Starck29 sur le forum **La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons**.

Contraintes :

\- un Snamione devra être présent, détaillé ou non

\- Vous devrez utiliser au moins trois fois comme figure de style le chiasme

\- Le mot cucurbitacée doit être utilisé à un moment donné

\- L'un de vos personnages devra citer un personnage d'un autre fandom.

* * *

**Hermione Granger et la courge violette**

* * *

– Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes avec ce... cucurbitacée ? murmura Severus Snape en se penchant sur le bureau de la sorcière, dès que la cloche eut sonné.

Pendant toute sa leçon, il avait dû faire un effort titanesque pour ignorer la présence de la courge violette posée sur la table de Hermione Granger. Ça n'avait pas été chose aisée, car il s'agissait d'un spécimen particulièrement imposant, dont la peau violacée semblait capter tous les reflets et dont la forme évoquait sans nul doute un phallus en érection.

Poser une telle courge sur son pupitre, comme on pose un chaudron ! Voilà un acte de dissidence dont seul était capable un Gryffondor de la pire espèce.

Severus avait tellement été occupé à fulminer intérieurement contre l'offensante courge qu'il n'avait pas adressé une seule remarque désagréable à Londubat de tout le cours. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait aussi oublié de gratifier Draco Malfoy de dizaines de points non-mérités.

– Hagrid me l'a donnée à la récréation, répondit aussitôt Granger. Je ne suis pas allée la poser au dortoir car je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à votre cours, Monsieur.

Elle leva la tête, comme par défiance, et il ne fallait pas être un centaure pour deviner qu'elle s'était préparée à cette question.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, son sac sur le dos et sous le bras, sa courge, Severus l'interpella.

– J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de cuisiner dans votre dortoir, lui rappela-t-il avec un regard noir.

A ce moment-là précis, il était persuadé que personne, pas même Potter et Potter Junior, ne l'avait jamais autant agacé que Granger. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot. A l'instar de tous les sixièmes années, Hermione Granger pensait être subitement devenue adulte pendant l'été, comme si l'on obtenait le droit de lui tenir tête en même temps que l'on obtient ses BUSES.

Severus allait lui montrer... Il allait lui faire ravaler son arrogance... mais son regard noir, celui qui faisait trembler de peur les premières et deuxièmes années, ne fonctionna pas sur Granger. La sorcière se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, l'air à la fois furieux et offusqué, et dit d'un ton sec :

– Je connais parfaitement le règlement, Monsieur, je ne comptais pas sortir mon réchaud de camping et cuisiner cette courge dans ma chambre. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et, cette fois-ci, Severus ne la retint pas.

Ce soir-là, en s'asseyant à la table des Professeurs pour dîner, Severus eut la désagréable surprise de voir apparaître devant lui du jus de citrouille, du velouté de potimarron et des butternut farcis. Soit les Elfes étaient d'humeur automnale, soit Granger leur avait fait passer le mot. En connaissant la jeune fille, la dernière hypothèse était loin d'être la plus absurde.

Alors que Severus mangeait distraitement sa soupe, son regard dériva malgré lui vers la table de Gryffondor. Il songeait à la courge phallique, à l'insolente Granger, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que la sorcière avait prévu de faire avec.

**xXx**

Hermione était très fière de ne pas s'être écrasée devant Snape un peu plus tôt. Elle était dans son bon droit et elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre à propos de cette courge, se disait-elle en sauçant son assiette creuse. Elle pourrait s'en servir comme masque purifiant ou comme repose-pied, Snape ne devrait rien avoir à redire.

– Mais sérieusement, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Ron, en désignant du menton la courge qui trônait sur la table. En fait, tu n'as pas mal au bras à force de la trimbaler partout ? Vu la taille qu'elle fait, elle doit peser au moins vingt kilos !

Harry fronça des sourcils, doutant vraisemblablement de cette estimation.

– Je suis du même avis que toi, Harry, Ron n'a pas du tout le compas dans l'œil, répondit Hermione, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la courge. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore de plan pour elle. J'imagine que je vais la garder jusqu'aux vacances et que je vais la ramener à mes parents... Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. Ils ont toujours rêvé de goûter à de la nourriture magique, ce sera aussi l'occasion de manger un légume de saison... Et ils pourront même récupérer les graines pour les planter ! Oh, mais nous n'avons pas de jardin...

– Attends, Hermione, tu veux la manger ? s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde sait que j'adore Hagrid, mais tout le monde sait aussi _comment_ est Hagrid ! Imagine que cette courge soit comme Fluffy ou Norbert, enfin, Norberta !

– Un animal ? dit Harry avec incertitude.

– Non, quelque chose de dangereux avec des dents !

– Tu penses que cette courge a des dents ? intervint alors Ginny, avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

– Qui sait ce qu'elle renferme ? répliqua Ron, le bout des oreilles un peu rouge.

– Oui, qui sait ? Peut-être un nid d'Acromentules, suggéra Ginny d'un ton innocent. Avec des petites pattes poilues et des yeux globuleux.

– Tu ris maintenant, mais bientôt tu pleureras, déclara Ron. Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu verras que cette courge est remplie de miroirs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ronald, je... Oh, sale goujat de frère ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de mon reflet !

Outrée, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, espérant probablement trouver du soutien auprès d'elle, mais Hermione n'avait rien entendu des vacheries de Ron. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, son regard passant alternativement de la courge violette, à Hagrid, puis à Snape.

Ron avait-il raison lorsqu'il prétendait que cette courge n'était peut-être pas une courge ordinaire ? Était-elle comestible ? Était-ce pour cela que Snape avait interrogée Hermione à la fin du cours de Potions, avait-il tenté de la mettre en garde ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre... S'il pensait que cette courge était toxique, il aurait aidé Hermione à la cuisiner et il aurait ensuite insisté pour lui donner la becquée.

Tandis que Hermione se représentait mentalement cette scène – Snape glissant, presque avec amour, une cuillère de potage empoisonné entre ses lèvres –, elle croisa le regard du Maître de Potions. Embarrassée, elle se tourna aussitôt vers Ginny.

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air de rien mais elle avait bien du mal, car elle avait l'impression de sentir les petits yeux noirs de Snape dans sa nuque.

– Hermione, chantonna Ginny avec un petit sourire entendu. Tu étais en train de t'imaginer quelque chose d'indécent avec quelqu'un d'indécent, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit prestement Hermione.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu as les joues en feu et les flammes à la cha–

– Le plus indécent dans cette histoire, c'est ce que tu étais sur le point de dire, grimaça Hermione. Tu te fais des idées, de toute façon.

En disant cela, elle leva inconsciemment la tête vers Snape, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne sa défense face à Ginny.

Évidemment, Snape ne vola pas à son secours. Toutefois, ses yeux, comme au ralenti, se posèrent sur la courge violette puis sur le visage de Hermione. Il haussa alors un sourcil et Hermione aurait pu jurer que la commissure de ses lèvres se souleva d'un millimètre.

A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi souriait-il ? Pourquoi regardait-il la courge avec tant d'insistance, pourquoi regardait-il Hermione avec une telle intensité ? Est-ce que... Non, c'était immoral... illégal... Elle était mineure... Mais était-il quand même en train d'imaginer... ? Après tout, les fantasmes ne se contrôlaient pas... et il fallait admettre que cette courge avait une forme peu commune...

– Hermione, chuchota Ginny à son oreille, en posant une main sur son bras. Arrête-ça.

Hermione battit des paupières, revenant lentement à elle. Avec effarement, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de caresser la courge dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne trompait personne.

Ginny la regardait avec un sourire à la fois amusé et compréhensif, tandis que Ron et Harry dévisageaient Snape avec des mines dégoûtées.

– Il y a trop de tension ici, marmonna Hermione en attrapant la courge et en la cachant dans ses bras, comme si cela leur ferait oublier l'incident.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

– Si tu ne sais toujours pas comment utiliser cette courge, je viens d'avoir une idée, dit soudain Ginny. Elle a la taille et la forme adéquates. Il faudra juste que tu penses à jeter un _Silencio_ autour de ton lit et que tu...

– Merci Ginny mais j'ai compris, rit faiblement Hermione.

Pendant le reste du repas, elle garda sa courge serrée contre elle et elle prit soin de ne pas jeter un seul coup d'œil vers la table des Professeurs.

Toutefois, dès qu'elle retourna au dortoir, elle se glissa dans son lit avec sa courge en forme de pénis, tira les rideaux de velours et murmura un sortilège de Silence. Puis elle songea à Severus Snape, penché sur son bureau à la fin du cours, prononçant lentement le mot « cucurbitacée »...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Les chiasmes :**

1/ « son sac sur le dos et sous le bras, sa courge »

2/ « Il songeait à la courge phallique, à l'insolente Granger »

3/ « Tu ris maintenant, mais bientôt tu pleureras »

3/ et demi « les joues en feu et les flammes à la cha(tte) »

**La réplique** « Il y a trop de tension ici » est un gimmick de Caroline (Nerdz).

**Une petite review,** même si cet O.S n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude ? :'D Pour celleux qui me suivent, j'ai très hâte de poster ma nouvelle histoire et checkez mon profile, je vais updater la rubrique **"actuellement"** :)


End file.
